This invention relates to a liquid dispenser assembly, and particularly such an assembly for use with a liquid container and where the dispenser is operated remotely from the container. A tube connects the dispenser with the container for feeding the liquid to the dispenser. The present invention is an improvement over remotely operated dispensers of the type described above, and further includes a unique adaptor secured to the container and to which the dispenser may be connected for sale and storage and disconnected for remote operation.
Liquid dispenser assemblies of the type to which this invention is generally directed are well-known in the art. The dispenser assembly shown in FIG. 1 of the drawing is typical of the prior art. The dispenser assembly 10 of the prior art includes a trigger sprayer 12 having a neck portion 13, a handle portion 14 that is exposed and readily accessible for gripping by a user's hand and a tube 16. The trigger dispenser 12 is of the type well-known in the art and which-is operable by means of a trigger 18 to pump liquid from a suitable container, such as container 20, and out a nozzle and orifice cap 22 of the dispenser. The cap 22 may be fixed or may be adjustable to provide a variety of spray patterns, all of which is well-known. The dispenser assembly 10 also includes a threaded closure 24 to connect the handle portion to the neck portion of the dispenser.
The container 20 is of a type typically found in retail stores and may be of plastic and have a threaded neck or rim 30 and handle portion 32 for carrying and holding the container. When the container and dispenser assembly are packaged for retail sale in the stores, the container has a threaded cap 34 with a hole 36 in the top. A gasket 38 is located between the cap and the threaded neck 30 of the bottle to seal the opening and prevent the liquid within the bottle from spilling. When packaged for sale in the store, typically the dispenser assembly, including the trigger sprayer 12, portion 14, and tube 16, are packaged in a sealed plastic bag. The bag has a hole so that the bag containing the dispenser assembly may be hung over the neck 30 of the container with the cap 34 extending through the hole. To use the prior art assembly of FIG. 1, the user removes the-plastic bag from the container, and removes the dispenser assembly from the plastic bag. The user then inserts the end of the tube 16 through the hole 36 and pierces the gasket 38, thus inserting the tube into the liquid within the container. The user holds the container with one hand while operating the trigger sprayer with the other to pump the liquid from the container and out the dispenser. The container and dispenser assembly of FIG. 1 typically are used to dispense products such as insecticides, herbicides, and the like.
There are several disadvantages associated with the container and dispenser assembly of FIG. 1. Once the gasket is pierced, if the container is tipped over during use, the liquid within the container will leak between the tube and gasket and between the tube and opening 36. Another disadvantage is that the dispenser assembly is awkward to store and there-is no provision for sealing the container. Still another disadvantage is that the plastic bags containing the dispenser assemblies frequently become separated from the containers in the retail store creating customer confusion and annoyance. The present invention overcomes these problems.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an adaptor that is secured to the neck portion of the container. While the adaptor may be disconnected from the container, it remains connected to it when sold in the stores, when in use, and when the dispenser is stored during non-use. The dispenser and adaptor have means for connecting the dispenser and adaptor together with the tube extending from the dispenser, through the adaptor, and into the container. The dispenser may be disconnected from the adaptor while the adaptor remains secured to the container, for operation of the dispenser remotely from the container. The tube extends through the adaptor in sealing engagement therewith to prevent liquid from entering the interior of the adaptor. Thus, the interior of the adaptor remains dry and sealed from the liquid. When the dispenser assembly is connected to the adaptor, the handle portion of the dispenser extends into the interior of the adaptor and remains dry and out of contact with the liquid. In use where the dispenser is disconnected from the adaptor and operated remotely, the adaptor remains secured to the container to provide a seal against spilling.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the adaptor has a chamber therein. The tube has a preformed coil portion housed within the chamber with the dispenser and adaptor connected. The coil portion extends upon disconnecting the dispenser from the adaptor for remote operation of the dispenser. This embodiment has the advantage that the exterior surface of the preformed coiled tube portion which may come in contact with the user during use, is protected from the liquid, it being housed within the adaptor chamber.
These and other advantages of the invention are apparent from the drawing and detailed description to follow.